


Outdoor Royals

by PlayerOneMell



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gay, Happy Jeremy, Jeremy isn't very handy, M/M, Much smiling, Okay maybe not my first fluff, Some Swearing, boyf riends - Freeform, but I tried real hard, my first fluff SORRY, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Jeremy and Michael don't enjoy going outside. One day they end up in a field, a grassy field. Michael knows how to make flower crowns and Jeremy doesn't. Jeremy wants a flower crown. Jeremy gets a damn flower crown.





	Outdoor Royals

Michael and Jeremy weren’t always huge fans of nature, but they decided to go outside today. They’re not sure how they ended up here, but they did. Michael and Jeremy were face down in a field of grass. Jeremy's giggling and Michael's smiling. 

“What're you looking at?” Jeremy looks down at Michael. 

Jeremy and Michael lay opposite of each other. Michael's feet by Jeremy's head, Jeremy feet by Michael's head. 

“You, beautiful.” Michael smiles.

Jeremy giggles a little in response, looking up at the blue and sunny sky. He keeps his eyes away from the sun as much as he can so he doesn't go blind. If he ever did, he'd want the last sight he saw to be his lovely boyfriend Michael. 

“I'm not beautiful.”   
“You're right-” Michael pauses, putting his head next to Jeremy's. “You are stunningly gorgeous.”   
“Stop!”  
“I could never.” Michael's grinning like an idiot. 

Jeremy and Michael look to each other for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. It's a beautiful sight to see. Sure, they're in a cardigan and a hoodie when it's warm outside, but it's still perfect. To them it's perfect. They don't feel an inch of pain. 

Jeremy looks away from Michael's face for a moment and notices some flowers off the distance and then back at Michael. Michael turns over and sees the same blue flowers that Jeremy had just spotted moments ago.

“Do you want me to make you a flower crown?”   
“How'd you know, Mikey?”  
“Lucky guess.” Michael shrugs. “Stay here, my prince.” 

Jeremy sits up as Michael collects flowers for the crown. Michael sits cross legged in front of Jeremy, and Jeremy does the same.

“You know how to do this?”   
“Yup.” Michael popped the ‘p’ on the word.  
“How?”  
“Cause I'm Michael Mell, bitch.”

Jeremy laughs as he watches Michael braid the flowers together. Michael does know a lot of thing; he gets very deep into his research. 

“You look excited.” Michael smiles at Jeremy.   
“I am.”  
“It's just a flower crown, bud.”   
“Was that a pun?” Jeremy cocks an eyebrow.  
“You know it, Jer.”  
Michael Mell, king of puns. Usually Jeremy can follow when Michael's going to make a pun, but he totally didn't see this coming. Jeremy still giggles at the pun a little bit.

“You're giggly today.”  
“Well, I'm happy.” Jeremy kisses Michael's cheek.   
“Why so happy, babe?”  
“I'm always happy when I'm with you.” 

Michael blushes at that comments. Jeremy smiles back at him, noticing the blush. Can his compliment really have that much power? 

“Me too.” Michael’s voice cracks from embarrassment. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Jeremy looks into Michael’s eyes, which are focused on the blue flowers. 

Jeremy and Michael saying ‘I love you’ is a bit of an understatement. They’re each other’s universes. Most of the time saying ‘I love you’ results in them fighting over who loves each other more. It’s cute and all, but Jeremy gets sick of fighting from time to time. He just wants to spend time with Michael, good happy times with Michael. 

“Almost done!” Michael finishes up the crown. “Here you go, my prince.”

Michael places the string of the blue blossoms around Jeremy’s head. Jeremy looks up at it and is simply overjoyed. He couldn’t be happier. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Micah!” Jeremy squeaks. 

Jeremy is practically jumping and down the field the two were in. Jeremy’s not exactly a dance, but that’s definitely what he was doing in that exact moment. 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Michael smiles up at Jeremy, still laying on the ground.   
“Can I make you one?” Jeremy kneels in front of Michael smiling.   
“Sure Jer, but blue isn’t exactly my color!” Michael exclaims, feeling the excitement emitting from Jeremy’s grin. “Unless there’s other flowers.”  
“Of course there are!” Jeremy squeaks.

Jeremy gets up and runs off down the field. Michael watches his boyfriend run, it’s not something that Jeremy normally does. Michael notices that that boy is practically skipping, and it fills his heart with delight. Anytime that Michael makes Jeremy happy? He’s happy. 

A few moments later, Jeremy returns with a few red roses. He starts playing around twitch the stems. 

“Micah, I don’t really know how to do this.” Jeremy sighs, confessing his bad flower crown making skills.   
“I’ll show you.” Michael takes Jeremy’s hands in his. 

With Michael and Jeremy’s hand in the other’s they make the flower crown together. Jeremy smiling and giggling the whole time. 

“If I’m a prince, are you a princess?”  
“No, Jer.” Michael shakes his head. “I can be a prince too.”  
“Really? To be honest, I kind of see you as more of a king.”  
“I’m shook.” Michael replies.   
“Yeah, and I can be your queen. I mean, yes I’m a dude, but I could never be a king.” Jeremy shrugs.   
“Okay, my queen.”

Michael kisses Jeremy’s head just below the flower crown. Jeremy feels his face tint pink a slight bit. The two end up finishing the crown and Jeremy places it atop Michael’s head. 

“My king.” Jeremy giggles.   
“Now what?”  
“We run through the fields like a cliche romance movie, and we pretend to rule over the forest together!”   
“Really?” Michael smirks.  
“Yes! We can make thrones out of twigs.”  
“I assume I’ll be building them?”  
“Yes King Michael.”  
“Lead the way Queen Jeremy.” Michael chuckles. 

So the two ran off into the sunset, ruling over the small forest. It was definitely one of the cheesiest things the two have ever done; they don’t do cheesy things often. However, with their red and blue flower crowns? They didn’t seem to mind. No, the rest of the world didn’t exist. Just each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, I'm not a fluff writer. I decided to give a shot. I hope you guys enjoyed it, but sorry it's my first time.


End file.
